Starling City Serenade
by mrskillianjonesig
Summary: When bailbondsperson Emma was working on a case Oliver Queen aka Arrow already had an eye on they built an alliance. They're a team ever since but now Emma's sister Felicity wants to find out about the secret nighttime activities. Their next mission takes them to Storybrooke with a dashing pirate captain. AU, Captain Swan, Olicity
1. Chapter 1

Queen:

Verdant. Now.

Emma read the text message and got the situation immediately. She grabbed her leather jacket and checked the gun she's gonna wear on her belt. You never know what happens when you're with Oliver. All she had to do was entering her yellow bug and drive to the secret hiding place at the Verdant but as she was walking out of the door somebody behind her suddenly took her arm, making her stop jerkily. Her long blonde hair fell around her face.

»Where are you going again?« Felicity, her younger sister, asked. Hunting criminals with your boss, Emma thought sarcastically.

»I'm meeting a friend at a club« Emma replied. It wasn't a lie in that sense.

»You use to say that but I don't believe you any longer. I might be nerdy but I'm not blind. When you return home you have bruises and wounds. I mean I don't know about your habits in bed but- oh my - did I really say this…" Felicity lowered her head putting her palm on her glasses ashamedly. Her ponytail jumped up and down from the sudden movement.

Emma answered with a chuckle even though she didn't feel like it. »Seems like it. Listen, I'm gonna explain everything to you. Okay maybe not everything and definitely not now. You have to trust me.«

Emma looked at her sister who spoke a silent »Okay« and let go of her. When Emma was walking to her car she had a bad feeling about keeping this secret from her sister but she reminded herself that it was for her safety. She has encountered Oliver Queen aka Arrow nearly a year ago when she was tracking down a corrupt police detective who hadn't payed back the money that was borrowed him to get out of prison but had continued illegal business threatening the city. That was when Arrow started watching the guy leading to him and Emma catching him at the same time. She was a tough girl. Without her help the situation would have gotten precarious. He had never told his secret until that day.

»So what's the matter, Queen?« Emma asked when she was rushing in to the hidden _Arrowcave_ underneath the night club.

»I think I found out something about our phantom. He tries to get our attention. It seems to be part of his plan but I have no idea who he is. I was at the docks to find out where he comes from and when exactly he appeared but none of the workers there could tell me.«

»You've been going there alone.« Emma said reproachfully.

»What? I just took a walk wondering about the rumors as Oliver Queen. So what I actually wanted to show you is this. It would be easier to get things like this if one of us was a good hacker and I didn't have to ask that Felicity girl again and again.«

»Now that you mention it. I would appreciate it when you stopped asking her.«

»We've had this discussion before.«

»Yes but now she starts suspecting, I think.«

»We'll care about this when this is over. So this is the postmortem report of one of the corpses at the docks. The man was poisoned. It was stabbed in his chest with something sharp but there's something real strange about that poison. It consists of essences the laboratory couldn't figure out. It's not from this world like some kind of magic.«

»You have to be kidding me. I'm just saying, you are talking about magic.«

»I know but there already happened so many things to me that seemed impossible.«

»But magic…that's ridiculous.« Believing has never been one of Emma's strengths.

»Maybe you're right but I'm gonna try to find a way anyway. That's what I do. What we do. Fight for what's right and help those in need. We protect this city."

»Of course we do and I will support you but don't expect me to believe in something like« Emma hesitated to say the word, »magic.«

Oliver never was the guy of words. He just nodded and turned to look at his files again. He and Emma started planning their next steps when somewhere was a noise of something falling on the ground.

»What was that?« Oliver turned around alerted. Emma went to the storage where she gathered it came from only to find a bottle of water lying on the floor in front of a shelf. She looked around. Maybe there has been someone who has made it fall but there was no sign of anybody. That night they didn't find out more about the »phantom« that attacked the city like he was following an aim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

»You're still awake« Emma was surprised when she returned to the apartment she and her sis shared. Normally Felicity was already in her room.

»Yes, I am« Felicity said not taking her eyes of her laptop. Emma threw her keys on a table, took off her shoes and jacket and sat down next to her.

»What are you doing?« she asked taking a look at the screen.

»Oliver Queen asked me to, let's say, find some information in the hospital's server. It's quite frightening how easy people could find out about my tonsillectomy. However, I did some research on the unidentified poison that killed the men at the docks about which they reported yesterday and I found nothing. Can you imagine how this makes me feel?« For Felicity this new feeling of failure was still unbelievable.

»Okay IT girl, I really don't think you should continue those favors for« Emma nearly said _Arrow _»I mean for your boss. It's too dangerous.«

»Says the woman that has been seen at the private office of some police detective who had been shot with a green arrow.«

»No, says the woman that wants to protect you. I told you I've found him like this. I've never seen the green hooded guy.« She has been telling this lie for nearly a year now.

»And I told you I cover my tracks when I hack some server or whatever.« That was the end of the discussion. Emma knew no matter what she said her sister wouldn't listen and Felicity knew that Emma wouldn't tell her the whole truth. Even though she already knew so much.

The next days were quiet. Quiet because Emma and Felicity didn't talk much. Too quiet because no new signs of the phantom appeared. It was dark when Emma was walking along a side street. The awaiting of the following developments was slowly driving her crazy. She needed to go outside. Deep in thought about the last year she only walked. Now that she kept the secret for so long it seemed so hard to reveal it to Felicity. Thinking of all alternatives to find a solution her heart nearly stopped beating when her phone was ringing. It was Oliver.

»He just now killed on more person. I'm chasing him. Where are you?« he asked. She heard him driving his motorcycle. She told him her location so he could tell her which way to take therewith they had a bigger chance to catch him this time. Emma put an earpiece in to keep the connection to Oliver and at the same time follow his instructions.

»Damn it! He clambered a fence« Oliver told Emma who heard the engine of the motorcycle going silent. Oliver climbed up a building and grabbed his arrow. He followed his target a lot of floors higher. In the darkness the black clothes weren't apparent.

»He's gonna run into your arms soon« Oliver prophesied. They were going to force the phantom into a deadlock. Closer and closer they were to the end of the street where it was going to meet with the one Emma was running down with her gun loaded. Only a few more meters. Emma was arriving between the dark buildings and suddenly Oliver didn't anyone but her. He vanished. Emma looked around her when Oliver was coming down from the roof.

»Where is he?« she asked out of breath.

»Gone« Oliver said through gritted teeth. He kicked a dustbin. Emma tried to catch breath when something on the ground was occurring her. She went over and picked it up.

»What's that?« She showed Oliver the piece of paper which read:

Tomorrow. Sunset. Here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oliver was walking up and down the Arrow Cave. He wore his suit and tie but the tie knot already has become a victim of his frustration. They had tried to figure out the phantom's plan the whole night until he had to attend a meeting.

»It's a trap.« he said again now. Emma sat on the floor and held her head in her hands.

»Of course it is. That's why we're gonna go today at sunset and kick his ass.« she announced. She has memorized all the angles of the side street between the buildings and fire escapes last night.

»We've got some more time till sunset and I need a chai latte. Meet you in a few hours« Emma said and walked away.

Sunset came slowly that day. Emma and Oliver were waiting on their positions half an hour when the purple clouds got darker and somebody moved. A silent »ouch« followed. Oliver bended his bow but Emma let her gun ease off.

»Felicity? What are you doing here?« she said shocked. Her sister looked caught.

»I followed you.« Felicity admitted, startling in a sudden when Oliver joined them. For her it seemed like he came out of nowhere but he actually left his hideout on one of the fire escapes.

»Breathe, Felicity« Oliver said with his deep and guttural voice causing her to open her mouth.

»Felicity - Arrow. Arrow - Felicity« Emma said sarcastically but not funny at all. Her sister's eyes got bigger as she looked at the tall hooded man. He did one of the things he could best and just stood there, his arms flanking his sides. Emma wondered whether she should have told Felicity that the guy standing next to them was her boss but it wasn't Emma's to reveal Oliver's identity. Out of Felicity's still open mouth escaped a cry. Night was falling, the sun has set.

»Hide!« Emma pushed her sis. Oliver took aim at the shadow that appeared on the wall and so did Emma. In the city lights they could see a man wrapped in dark leather, his hair as coal black as the leather jacket. One of his hand was replaced with a hook.

»You failed this city« Arrow said. The arrow was ready to be shot whenever and wherever Oliver needed it.

»Don't shoot. I am not up to something bad. Let me explain" the man said with an interesting accent.

»First of all, who are you?« Emma asked. Her gun, too, was still pointed on him.

He moved his mandible before he answered. »Killian Jones. I come from another realm but was sent here to bring magic in yours so the queen that wants to take over the Enchanted Forest can use the people of your world against the defenders of Storybrooke.«

»What the hell?" Emma said. »Magic, Enchanted Forest, queens. Do you listen to yourself? And what is Storybrooke?«

»See if he's lying« Felicity whispered behind Emma. She knew about her sister's _super power_.

»Yes, do what the adorable lass suggested" Killian grinned. Emma put a protecting arm in front of her sister. Oliver bent the bow to the limit. To Emma Killian didn't seem like a liar but she struggled with the thought of magic.

»Proof it. Proof that you come from another, how do you say it, realm. Can you?« Killian nodded. He told them he could show them at the docks. So they let him lead the way. Emma followed him. One false move and she would shoot him.

»Follow me. Stay close« Oliver demanded. So Felicity and he went after them. Some time later at the docks Killian came to a stop. The docks were dark and empty.

»Here's the ship I arrived on« Killian said pointing on the empty space at the pier.

»Yeah and here's my private jet" Felicity muttered.

»I don't know what that is but I'm truthful. It's right here« Killian tried to convince them and went straight to the end of the pier. Emma thought he was going to jump in the water but he vanished into nowhere. She was sharing an over challenged look with Oliver when a wooden plank appeared on the ground. Emma's gaze got even more insecure. Not without their weapons they carefully stepped on the plank and went upwards till they found themselves on a giant sailing ship.

»Wuoh« Emma called out.

»The Jolly Roger and I came to this world together to fulfill the queen's orders."

While Emma was in shock over the ships name Oliver already was thinking. »You killed people with some kind of magic poison. You threatened my city.«

»No, I didn't. You should know that I'm a survivor. I always choose the safer company when I saw you I knew if somebody can defeat the queen it's you. With you on their side the defenders in Storybrooke can win.« Killian explained without making it clearer for the rest.

»You killed innocent people. The way I see it you're working for that queen? So why shouldn't we kill you?« Oliver said bending his bow again.

»I needed to get your attention and let it look like I'm following the queen in case she watches me. You can't kill me. You need me to save the people of your world and of mine.« Oliver concentrated fully on the man's chest. He just had to release the arrow.

»Don't. The phantom is right.«

Killian noticed that Emma was talking about him and said »I prefer dashing rapscallion.«

»Tell us about that Storybrooke thing you keep talking about.«

_**Authors note: Thanks if you read the first chapters. I hope it's at least a little interesting for you xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were told about a little town in Maine. It was called Stroybrooke and the residents were banished there from another world. A world known by most people because of their childhood stories. The town residents' real home was the Enchanted Forest but they couldn't go back there at the moment. Trapped in their town waiting for their lifelong suffering under the leadership of the queen Killian was talking about, they still hoped for help. Arrow and the two sisters could be exactly that help.

»I nearly ended up back in that town too but I already told you that I always choose the alliances that seem to be the ones that keep my devilishly handsome face safe in the end. So I left that charming prince and his company and was ordered to come to your city. And now I'm gonna get you to Storybrooke.«

»Like now in this exact moment now?« Felicity asked. »I have to go to work tomorrow.«

»I'm convinced your boss won't mind« Oliver said. In the shadow of his hood his lips formed a smile.

»And I'm not gonna leave you behind here« Emma added. They didn't need to say more to know that they're gonna go on this journey. Killian was right, they had to to save their own city and the town in Maine.

»Get ready to set sails, mates. It's bumpy sea ahead.« Killian shouted from his place at the helm. Oliver took aim at one of the ropes that kept the sail rolled up on the mast and shot an arrow right through. The sail was set and Killian looked up a little confused.

»I'm not your mate« Oliver said before he vanished in a cabin below deck.

»Are you okay?« Emma asked Felicity.

»Despite the fact that my sister works together with a disputed hero and the fact that we're currently on a pirate ship on our way to a magic town, yeah despite this I'm totally okay.«

»I'm sorry.« Felicity looked at Emma. She gave her a it's-okay-but-I-need-some-time-for-me-now look. They were on a ship. It was impossible to go far away but there was enough room for her not to see Emma for a while. The latter went to Killian at the helm.

»Why are you really doing this? Telling us the whole plan and taking us to Storybrooke.«

»Try something new, darling. It's called trust. If I wanted something bad to happen to you I already would have done.« He took a sip out of his flask and offered Emma some rum too.

»I'm most certainly not accepting something to drink from a one-handed pirate.«

»Wow that's amazing. The prophesy was right.«

»What do you mean? What prophesy?« Emma insisted to know.

»The prophesy said there was going to be a woman that can rescue the Enchanted Forest but that woman's biggest weakness would be her struggles to believe or to trust anyone. These weaknesses would complicate the task she was going to accomplish but she would defeat them and save the day. Maybe you start with the rum.« Killian smiled with raised eyebrows.

»Thank you but no, thank you.«

»The prophesy really exists, Swan.«

»Swan?« Emma asked irritated. Killian looked like he regretted saying it. After a few heartbeats he said »Your necklace. You didn't tell me your name, so.«

Emma pressed her lips together to show she understood. Then she left. The whole day was a crazy construct of new knowledge. Of unbelievable knowledge. She knew Killian wasn't lying about the prophesy but she decided not to tell Oliver or Felicity who were below deck. Felicity has accidentally found him in one of the cabins.

»What does the avenger of Starling City think about all this?« she asked him. Instead of going to another cabin she stayed.

»I've experienced and survived so much more. It's actually strange I never saw magic before.«

»Who won't like a little magic in his life, huh« Felicity said awkwardly. »Any plans to defeat whatever might come?«

»I thought I would do what I typically do and put the fear of god into them and if that won't work I still have my arrow.« Felicity laughed a little laughter even if it wasn't that funny.

In the twilight of the next day they arrived at the docks of a little New England town without anything unusual.

»Then let us save this town I gather« Felicity said when they all were back on the deck.

»There still one thing I forgot to mention« Killian started but was interrupted from cries of the shore. »It's Hook! Head him off!«


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

»They really have to be into you when they even organized a Welcome Committee« Emma commented with a side glance at Killian. »It's okay, Swan. I can handle this myself.« He said trying to connect the plank to the dock one-handed. Oliver grabbed and pushed it with one quick movement and it was done without another word.

»I really don't want to be impolite but leave my ship and run« Killian said his hook showing the way down the plank. Felicity still stared at the part of it Oliver has grabbed.

»Felicity!« Emma called out, took her hand and started running away from the people that were requiring Killian's head. Killian and Oliver stared each other in the eyes before Oliver left the pirate ship too, as graceful as a panther. Killian caught up with the rest quickly even though he was the last one to set foot at the docks.

»We're running away« Emma said. Felicity replied a silent »Really, I wouldn't have noticed« and caught breath. »Do you have a plan where we're going?« Emma asked without paying attention to her.

»Aye.« Killian led them down the harbor. Emma followed close behind him, some inches after her came Felicity and Oliver who built the end. At the sight of an old cannery house Killian's steps lost their speed. He forced the lock at the damaged wooden plank door with his hook and held it open for Emma and Felicity.

»So now you're gonna be a gentleman« Emma said reproachfully.

»I'm always a gentleman« Killian claimed. They went inside the old factory. The big room had high ceilings and was dusty and mainly empty. They hid in the midst of some big wooden boxes and calmed from running.

»Great, we really arrived in Storybrooke« Felicity read the name of the town on a sign on one of the boxes to make sure once more »But how are we gonna help anyone when we have to run from them?«

»Felicity's right.« Oliver supported her to her surprise.

»Truthfully, I did not consider the fact they could dislike me« Killian admitted.

»One of us goes talk to the angry mob to try an attempt at leniency.« Oliver said, his voice as calm as always. Emma got ready to do so but Oliver continued just as calm as before »Felicity and I are going.« Both women looked at him with mouths popped open.

»All due respect but neither a pirate nor Arrow would buy us their trust« Emma tossed in.

»That's why I'm not going dressed up as him« Oliver announced firmly. Emma knew what he meant. He was going to take off his green hood. He was going to reveal to Felicity that he, Arrow, was Oliver Queen. »Can I talk to you about this? Alone« Emma asked. Not waiting for an answer she walked away. Oliver followed.

»Why don't you let me go with you?« she whispered although they already have created some room between the others and them.

»Do you want to leave your sister with the pirate?«

»Of course not. But her and me could go too.«

»And convince the town people with your good looks? I'm sorry but that's not enough for me. What's your skill? Your proof for these people?« Oliver said honestly.

»But you didn't have to reveal your identity to her« Emma held to her strongest argument.

»I don't mind. Emma, it's you who wants to keep it from her. I didn't find out why yet but fact is that it's okay for me. Let go of what's keeping you from being honest at last. Your sister is tough. She can handle this.«

Emma looked at the floor, thinking. Oliver did something he didn't do often and reached out to squeeze her upper arm to show he's there for her. When she looked up she was saying »Well then Ollie, I guess we're blowing it up now.«

»That's my girl« Oliver smiled one of the rare smiles.

»Don't ever call me that again.«

Back with Killian and Felicity Emma tried to get this done as soon as possible.

»Felicity, you're going with Arrow. He's gonna protect you if necessary.«

»Exactly and the first step to prevent this is disguise. We're gonna play what I can play best and that's rich business man and head of Queen's Consolidated.« Oliver took of his hood and mask.

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating the crossover the last two months. I was busy but the most important exams are over and this is a promise that the next chapter will come tomorrow but enjoy this new one first xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

»That you can do?« Killian snapped sceptically.

»You'd be surprised« Oliver said while Felicity looked torn in two. One the one hand she's never been more shocked before in her life on the other hand it just seemed so obvious that Arrow in real life was Oliver Queen that she even wondered how she couldn't have found out yet.

»And why do I accompany you?« she asked after wondering about all the crazy things that happened around her boss.

»You have the perfect outfit to be my assistant« Oliver said simply.

A wardrobe change later Oliver and Felicity left the factory building. He now was wearing jeans and a dark jacket. Just like in Starling City no one would have thought that the head on top of this well dressed body belonged under the famous green hood.

»You can talk, Felicity.«

»No, no I can't. I mean of course I _can_ but I don't know what to say« Felicity stuttered and kept walking next to her boss, hands hidden in the pockets of her coat. »So you were convinced my boss wouldn't mind if I went on this journey« she said.

»Yes, I was. Listen, now that you know about my little secret« Oliver continued. Felicity made a strange sound at the word _little_. »Because of the favors you did for me you know about Arrow's and Oliver's life. I would appreciate it when you kept that for you.«

»Of course« Felicity said immediately. They kept walking through the streets near the docks.

»I also think I might owe you some answers. So if you have any questions.«

»That's nice but it's okay. I think I better talk to Emma about this. Actually, I do have one question. What are we looking for now?«

Oliver told her what his plan was. He thought the town's people or the defenders like Killian called them would either search the Jolly Roger or have a meeting at some town hall to discuss. They got closer to the ship and observed it. There was nobody there. At least they didn't see anyone from their position. When they thought it was safe Felicity and Oliver entered the ship just to be fully convinced nobody was with them.

»What now?«

»We keep looking till we find somebody to talk to or till we get kidnapped.« Felicity looked at Oliver. Not one muscle in his face moved his lips to a smile he only looked back at her. She wasn't sure whether this was a joke but in the end it didn't matter. A lot of people where assembled in a diner with the name _Granny's_. Carefully they entered it.

Meanwhile Emma and Killian sat on the floor in the factory building. They didn't move away from the wooden boxes to have a hideout. Emma put the earpiece in. Oliver told her he was going to call her.

»What the bloody hell« Killian muttered with a glance at it.

»It'll allow me to talk to Oliver.« Emma explained. Killian decided that was all he had to know and put a hand on his belt to take out his flask of rum. He took a sip and offered Emma one again too. She ignored it and started a bit of conversation.

»You were the last one that left your ship even though it was you who the others wanted to kill. You are a gentleman.«

Killian scratched his ear at this compliment. »I'm the captain. I would go down with this ship. I used to consider myself an honorable man, a man with a code but I lost my honor. I lost it piece by piece every time I decided to leave others behind for my own safety.«

»To save your ass« Emma added, understood. Killian hesitated before replying an »Aye«.

»You tried to survive.«

»But at what cost?« Killian asked. Lost in thought he took another sip of rum.

»You're still alive and the way I see it you still have a code although it might have changed during the years. I know how this feels like« Emma said. She was about to accept some rum when she heard noises through her earpiece.


	7. Chapter 7

_So I got this review that read 'Loving this story. Can't wait to read more' and now I feel like it's my responsibility to continue the crossover, plus I wouldn't mind to get another review or another two. Also I plan to post two chapters a week from now on, well at least I want to try but enough of this. Enjoy Chapter 7._

»That's Oliver. He wants to tell us something« Emma announced forgetting about the rum.

She put a finger at her ear. »Oliver, Oliver? He doesn't answer« she said just as she heard noises again. There was an unfamiliar voice talking and Emma raised a finger to say that Killian should remain silent because she heard something.

»My name is Oliver Queen. And this is my assistant, Ms Smoak. We're from Starling City« Oliver said in a very calm voice. Emma put the call on speaker since Killian started to feel ignored and excluded.

»What would Mr Queen want in Storybrooke?« one of the voices from the docks earlier asked aggressively and sounded closer to Oliver now.

»We've come here because we heard your town or better the people in it are in danger.«

»You arrived with the pirate. Why should we trust you?« the unfamiliar voice said again, threatening.

Emma started to worry. »Killian, do you have an idea where they could be. The leniency plan seems to fail.« She released her look from her phone (she kind of felt like understanding everything better when she looked at it) and turned to look at Killian's, to her surprise too, worried face. »I'm thinking about it.«

»I believe you don't have to trust me to let me save your town even though it would make things easier« Oliver tried to convince the town people differently. It didn't work though and the people in the continued to get more hostile towards Oliver and Felicity.

»All due respect but before we continue this« Oliver hesitated thinking about how to phrase it, »discussion. I didn't catch your name« he said and Emma could picture his self convinced smile.

»What Oliver wanted to say is we're here to help you and it would be nice if you cooperated« Felicity interrupted the others sweetly.

»That's not what I wanted to say« Oliver whispered through gritted teeth with a side glance on her. She rolled her eyes wanting to say he should just shut it and be nice but she didn't.

»He plays on time« Emma noticed and looked determined at Killian, »We need to find them.«

The towns people remained unconvinced and tried to uncover the truth or at least the truth they wanted to hear. »Why would you thing we need help?«

»Because, the way I see it, you're having a war council at a diner« Oliver stated and pleaded Emma would get it. She did. »Diner. Killian, do you know which diner he could possibly mean?«

»There's only one where they spend their whole day« Killian told her and led the way around some corners to the main street with all the small vintage shops along the sidewalks which Emma and Killian hurried down to support the others.

Meanwhile Oliver still tried to buy them some time. »Maybe, Felicity, you should get us some coffee and we can calmly discuss about the end of this magical town in one of those lovely sitting booths« he pointed from the counter where they stood over to the other side of the room.

»I'm not getting you coffee« Felicity scowled at him.

»Just to be formal. My name is David Nolan. Fine, let's just say you're really here to help us. Why would you do that? What could a business man from Starling City do what we can't?«

Suddenly the bell above the diner's door rang and Killian rushed in the conversation, gesticulating a lot and starting to speak immediately. »I gather I have a lot to explain. Take the knife down, mate, thank you very much« The man didn't stop looking at Killian while taking it down. »Quite hostile, aren't we?« Killian said scratching his ear and showed a devilishly grin.

»With great justice probably« David looked at Killian, not less hostilely than the other guy. »Hook, you're either brave or dumb to put yourself in an appearance here.«

»I'm on your side, mate« Killian claimed furiously. It looked like at least one of them would start shouting again soon when a woman accompanied by a man with bow and arrow popped up at the diner through a back door. The woman aroused all the attention that Killian had just a second before. The people started to walk over to her and soon started to argue again. Obviously she was responsible, she was the queen that was supposed to be the bad guy in this situation but that was only what the towns people thought.

»No, Regina, you are going to tell us the truth. You were in the Enchanted Forest and planned to win it over again once and for all.«

»I reckoned you naïve and simple peasants would think that no matter how often I told you I'm innocent« Regina exclaimed, really sounding like a queen.

»You really wonder why« David asked but Killian cut him. »Wait stop that. If you are here, your majesty-«

»She was the woman whose orders you were fulfilling?« Emma asked.

»Aye. That's what I thought.«

»But if she is here then who commanded you to get her mere puppets?«


	8. Chapter 8

_I have a new chapter for you but first things first. I was asked which season of Ouat this crossover is based on. I actually don't really have an answer since I basically changed the whole plot. For example, here Emma never has been to Storybrooke before and my idea was to see what this would change. You gonna see what I mean in the end of the chapter. But to answer the question maybe it's somewhere around/after season 3 since Regina who has a bigger role in this chapter already has changed._

»Before she sent you to Storybrooke Regina appeared on my ship back in the Enchanted Forest and told me the plan« Killian explained. »She said she would need my services and it was my choice to do what she wanted or die. So the choice was easy. I had to save my life. I was sent to your world« Killian turned to Emma and Oliver a few steps behind him. Killian stood in the middle, surrounded by them, Regina, David and the other towns people who listened to him.

Felicity hid behind Oliver. He was tall enough to hide her as she checked a few things on her tablet. She did it out of desperation only to have something to do because honestly she didn't know what it could help her with a cursed town and an unknown enemy in another realm.

Killian told the story he already told Emma and Oliver. How he changed sides again because Arrow seemed safer company. »And that's why I brought them here to win back the Enchanted Forest.«

»That's a decorous bedtime story, Captain, but sadly there's one issue. I wasn't the person who instructed you« Regina said, one hand on her hips. She was concerned but also angry because the strangers seemed more willing to believe her than David. On the other hand she didn't harm the people Killian brought there yet.

»When Regina wasn't the woman-« Emma said to Killian but David cut her off. »If Regina wasn't the woman«. Emma ignored it and continued without another word. »-who you spoke to, then we've got a problem.«

Felicity showed up behind her. »I thought a problem was what we had yesterday.«

»You see, for us this is more like a natural state« Oliver explained, making Felicity give a sigh.

»Hook, do you have more details about the plan of whoever it is we have to fight against?« David asked referring to the original issue at the moment.

»She said she wanted me to poison people with magic so she could enact it and they would be her army of poisoned minions to help her rule the kingdom without the Storybrooke people stopping her.«

»See« Regina snapped »I wouldn't need an army for victory over clueless princes.« David scowled at her but she didn't mind. Her smile didn't vanish.

»Okay stop!« Oliver said impatiently. »We need a plan.«

»I have one« Killian grinned and made a gesture at Oliver with his hook. »We have a lot of important talents surrounded for an attack but we don't have much time. Soon it will be noticed that I didn't fulfill my orders. So we need to work together.«

»Are you saying your plan is attack?« Emma asked and wondered how he even convinced them to come aboard his ship and accompany him the other day.

»Well yes. See, here we have the best archer in all the realms and-« Killian tried to make a point but got interrupted by the guy with bow and arrow who has entered the diner with Regina.

»I'm sorry but I believe you have to correct yourself« he said leaving Regina's side.

»Who are you?« Felicity asked examining the man. He seemed familiar. »My name is Robin, m'Lady« he said. His accent was thick and English. Felicity thought of her favorite childhood book. »Robin Hood?« she asked stunned and compared him to the stories as her mind suddenly compared him to someone else she knew. Her cheeks blushed and she took a step back again.

»It's of Loxley, actually« Robin said.

»He shot an arrow through one of the ropes on my ship and the sail was set immediately« Killian told of Oliver's skills.

»And what do you do with the rope now?« David talked back. Killian kept silent at this, thinking. »He still is more talented« he then claimed. They decided to test and the four men left the diner.

»Were they really having this conversation« Felicity asked watching them go outside concernedly. They took aim at an apple tree down the street. Robin shot first. The arrow flew precisely at one of the red fruits and smashed it in halves before it hit the tree.

»Yes, they were but I agree with you that now isn't the time.« Emma and Felicity went outside too, followed by Regina. Oliver was about to shoot his arrow when thunder booms appeared out of nowhere. No one paid attention to Oliver's arrow which cut the stem of an apple. The apple fell from the tree without a mark but nobody collected it because lightnings flashed over the suddenly dark afternoon sky.

»What the hell?« Emma shouted. »I gather, the time is up« Killian said. All of them raised their hands to their heads to protect themselves. Emma pulled out her gun. David, to her surprise, had one too. The sky was covered in lightnings. While they stared at them, they couldn't notice the fire ball that got closer behind them.

Emma looked around for her sister who stood next to Oliver. Emma decided she was save and turned around again when she saw the fire ball about to touch Regina. »Regina!« she called out in the last second. Regina was able to pull up a wall of water. Once the fire touched it the wall of water disappeared.

The lightnings stopped too. Everyone else turned around to Regina. "What was that?" Oliver asked first.

»Only the beginning« Regina replied angrily. Emma had an overchallenged look on her face. »What do you mean? Do you know who did this?« But she didn't had to answer because a figure all in black walked down the street. Just like Regina she was accompanied by a man with bow and arrow. That makes 3 archers now and for Emma the only one she knew sometimes already was enough.

»Who is this?« Felicity whispered. She stood between Killian and Oliver, looking from the one to the other but they stared at the arriving woman.

»Zelena, just like the first time. I already told you black is my-« Regina started but she stopped herself as the figures in front of them got closer. Now she recognized the man.

»Graham?«

_That's it for now. Thanks for reading and encouraging me to continue in the reviews. Otherwise I would forget to update. Tell me your theories up to this point if you want._


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright the attempt on posting more gloriously failed, sorry for that. I won't make another promise about how fast I'm gonna update. Regina would hate me for not keeping my promises..._

Emma was surprised by the sudden change in the atmosphere. Obviously the arriving woman but also the man were no strangers.

Regina couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't see Graham since they left the Enchanted Forest where she had taken his heart, where she had used him. He never crossed her path in Storybrooke, almost to her regret. Didn't she have his heart in her secret vault? Did Zelena take it when she was in Storybrooke the late time? Or could Regina still control him if she somehow got to the graveyard and found his heart? All those questions ran through her mind but the most important was: why did he work for Zelena? Did she control him or did he decide to support her goal? Because the fact that Zelena still seeked revenge for her miserable life went without saying. She didn't care how many lives she took on her way.

"Your eyes don't fool you, sister. I found your pet" Zelena said with a wicked look on her face.

"And that's what? The first thing that belonged to me in the first place you ever got?" Regina talked back, taking a threatening step forward. She would rather go on vacation with her favorite clueless prince than to admit she was afraid. Neither to herself nor anyone else.

"You're so wrong, Regina. So wrong. I got your teacher. He taught me magic you weren't capable of And now-"

"Now wh-" Regina couldn't say another word as her throat closed and her lungs started burning like they were on fire while Zelena stood with a more than satisfied smile. Regina fought the struggle to breathe and managed to push Zelena away with a vibe of magic that also took Graham with it. The burning stopped and Regina dropped on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Robin hurried to help her. He grabbed her arms to help her stand back up.

A few steps behind them Felicity stepped away from Oliver's protective arm. "Just to ask the obvious question or rather one of the questions at least I have now. What on earth was that?" she said silently since Zelena and the man, apparently called Graham, still were a danger.

"We have only a few seconds till they're gonna recover from the vibe of magic I attacked them with."

"Okay so we need to optimize Killian's attack plan. David, right?" Oliver turned to the man who has introduced himself back at the diner. David nodded. "Would you have an eye on the citizens?" He agreed and disappeared at _Granny's_. "I'm gonna need your help against the new archer" Oliver continued, talking to Robin. He trusted Emma and Killian to look after themselves. "And you, Miss, just continue to do whatever you just did. It seemed to work at least a bit."

Regina almost derided this assumption. "I actually have to check on something" she disclosed. "Okay" Oliver hesitated, "What do you need us to do?"

"I have to look for something at the graveyard. So if you could distract or occupy Zelena and lure her to the graveyard in a moment" Regina said. She knew she pushed their luck but the others didn't have to know yet. And then she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Emma and Felicity speechless.

"Oh-oh" Killian let out as he was the first one who saw Zelena and Graham appearing in a similar green smoke right in front of them.

Oliver told Robin to bend his bow without saying a word. They aimed at Graham. "On my mark" Oliver mouthed. Graham's instincts were faster and his arrow was the first of three that flew through the air when Zelena yelled: "Stop!" and froze every movement of all participants, living or not, with a simple hand movement. Two arrows stopped in front of Graham who lowered his body quickly so they would have hit a car several feet away. The third froze in front of Robin who got pushed on the ground by Oliver.

"Where is she?" Zelena shouted hysterically.

"I reckon now we know who's the better archer" Robin said to Oliver who still lay on top of him since he couldn't move a finger right now.

"I didn't leave your mouths unfrozen for that" Zelena didn't bother to show her impatience.

"Do you think we bought her enough time, Swan?" Killian asked with a smirk. What needed to happen so this man stopped grinning?

"Let's hope we did" Felicity answered instead of her sister, trying hard to keep calm.

"Listen, I have no idea who you incapable people are but you obviously support my half sister with her fight so I won't distinguish between her and you. Where is she?" Zelena repeated. All of them felt their throats and lungs burn like Regina did before. "Graveyard" Emma replied, not able to sy more. She still heard herself saying the word as they seemed to dissolve and melt into thin air but nearly the same second they touched the ground of a graveyard.

As soon as their sight cleared Oliver noticed he could move his bones again. He got on his feet and immediately attacked Graham with his fists. Zelena didn't look like she cared and her gaze searched Regina. Emma didn't know what to do. She had her sister standing behind her and she would protect her at all costs but she felt powerless against Zelena and the only thing she was familiar with was the gun at her belt.

It was the only thing she could think of using when Zelena started to walk towards her. Killian made a step in their direction, sword drawn, to help but Emma took aim at Zelena with her gun. "One more step and I will-" Zelena simply raised her hand and the gun left Emma's hand. She felt her feet leaving the ground before her body fell into Killian and both of them fell to the ground. Felicity shrieked but Zelena ignored her.

Oliver fought Graham. He was furious because Graham shot his arrow at Robin even though he knew Oliver was at his level and Robin was weaker than him. Oliver's quick and experienced skills caught Graham by surprise at first but the latter was like a animal. Like a wolf. He didn't match anyone Oliver has ever fought and that's why it was possible for Graham to overpower Arrow. Oliver was about to punch Graham in the face with his high-tech bow in his hand but his arm got blocked and Graham kicked Oliver directly at a very sensitive spot of his chest and Oliver fell.

Felicity had to watch Emma and Oliver fall without anything she could have done to prevent it.

Then Regina stepped out of a mausoleum. "Leave everyone else alone and tell me everything you know about Zelena's plan" Regina commanded, talking to what looked like a white and red piece of hard but also elastic material. Felicity took advantage of the moment and ran over to Oliver, lying on the graveyard, his head crashed against a gravestone. And maybe because they were in a cursed town and maybe because they just saw different kinds of magic, she covered his mouth with hers.

Nothing happened and no one noticed it.

"No, Graham. Don't listen to her. You came to me because you detested her" Zelena tried unsuccessfully to stop her sidekick from changing sides. But she didn't need him anymore actually. She also didn't use magic against Regina because first she would summon the men Killian poisoned in Starling City, her undead army of minions to fight against the struggle of everyone in this damn town.

Emma pulled herself together and saw how Graham did exactly what Regina wanted him to and although the enchanted heart glowed and didn't have anything of a human heart despite the shape, this was something Emma could understand. It was easy to control people's hearts. It was easy to convince them from the wrong things. Emma saw Felicity who sat next to Oliver on the ground and looked done. She, Emma, could end this crazy adventure. There still was the prophesy. Emma tapped on Killian's shoulder. "Where's your flask?" she said, eyes wide and Killian next to her looked for his flask in his leather coat, removed the top of his flask with his teeth to open it and gave it to her.

Emma took a long sip of his rum. It burned as it made its way down her throat and left her with a warm feeling inside her stomach. Determined she took a limb of a tree and while Zelena, victory still the only thing on her mind, smiled completely focused on her aim, Emma used all her strengths and hit the branch against Zelena's head before she could end her demand.

_That's it for this chapter. It's actually the longest I have ever written for this crossover. I tried and still try to focus more on my main characters because they are the ones I love most and they also won't stay in Storybrooke forever. So was that all? Did they take Zelena's victory from her? Or is there more to come? _


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter is dedicated to DisneyFantasy because this acc wrote a review on my birthday last week and I was inspired by it to continue the story. I'd like to say thank you to all of you who have my notifs on and like &amp; review. Just know that this means a lot to me.**_

Emma, Felicity, Oliver and Killian stood in front of the cells in the Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Regina Mills had put a leather wrist band around the Wicked Witch's wrist of which she claimed it had the power to take Zelena's magic from her. Now Regina looked at the cell too, arms crossed in front of her chest. Zelena still was unconscious from being hit with the tree branch.

"I don't get it", Regina eventually let show what bothered her, "The only thing I achieved with my magic was buying time but you simply knocked her out without a weapon."

"That's what I do", Emma gave as a weak explanation, "You should have seen how I once crashed the head of an idiot who had gotten cheeky against his steering wheel."

"Although I don't know what that is, I'm certain you'd make a hell of a pirate", Killian said, scratching his ear with his pointer finger, grinning again.

"That's not the point", Regina said, stressed out. "The point is you arrive here from your sparkling city-" "Starling City", Felicity corrected her silently. "-and win over a very powerful witch that could have inflicted a lot of misery. Why?" Regina had turned her back to the cell while she spoke and was now facing the visitors from mentioned city.

"I have absolutely no idea" Emma replied, tempted to take a step back, feeling intimidated by the anger that seemed to surround the Mayor in her plain and tasteful business clothes. But maybe her feelings were due to the lack of answers she was able to give her own questions. The truth was the realization how much the people feared Zelena made her insecure. She couldn't tell why she'd won against her and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"But I do" Killian announced, drawing everyone's attention to him. Questioning looks pierced him while he didn't bother to reveal his knowledge right away. Oliver already was about to force him to speak when he finally opened his mouth again. To everyone else's disappointment he said two words precisely. "The prophesy."

"What prophesy?", Oliver asked. Killian looked from him to Emma and seemed more confused than Oliver. "Swan, didn't you tell them?"

"Might have forgotten that bit", Emma admitted, grimacing guiltily. "Or rather decided not to tell us", Felicity assumed, knowing her sister better.

"What prophesy?", Oliver asked again, louder this time but not less calm.

"Killian told me there was a woman who was able to rescue the…Enchanted Forest as soon as she _believed _whatever that means", Emma summarized the main idea of what Killian told her on his ship yesterday. Regina listened carefully. "What happened before you hit Zelena?", she questioned.

"Um I saw how you controlled this man by talking to his heart and that was the only thing in this crazy town, no fence, that was comprehensible for me and then I remembered the prophesy, drank from Killian's rum and took the tree branch", Emma recalled.

"Told you to start with the rum" Killian smirked, not noticing an annoyed side glance from Regina who assembled the puzzle pieces. "When you saw me controlling Graham you must have accepted your role and therefore-" "-Rose to victory over me. What a pity that I'm not defeated yet. Oopsie" Zelena smiled with satisfaction. She obviously had recovered from her unconsciousness and was back in the mood to argue with everyone else.

"What does she mean?" Oliver and Felicity asked with one voice.

"Froget about her. Those are empty threats" Regina assured, turning to Zelena before she ended her sentence, "because she can't use magic anymore. Leave her to me", she added with a devilish grin.

"Are you saying you want us to leave?", Felicity made sure.

"Well at least I'm not asking you to stay", Regina made clear. "Oh it's alright. Just go. I'm not a danger anymore", Zelena added, laughing. Felicity, Emma and Oliver looked from Regina to Zelena and then at each other. They knew each of them just wanted to get back to Starling City which wasn't particularly safer but less…enchanted.

They bid Regina Mills goodbye and left the Sheriff Department. On the main streets of Storybrooke they met David. It had emerged that he was the sheriff and therefore he had brought Zelena to her cell with Oliver's help.

"Are you leaving?", he asked surprised.

"It appears the Mayor is chucking us out", Oliver said.

"She's not the one for a kind 'Thank you'", David explained with a smile. "I've noticed", Emma muttered. "But we others are even more thankful for your help in this crisis", David offered genuinely.

"Our time in your town certainly was memorable", Felicity noted, leaving the judging of her comment to him.

"Goodbye and thanks again" David said, shaking hands with Oliver before he went back to Granny's diner where the towns people were having a post crisis meeting.

"Aye I'm going to join these three. Farewell", Killian exclaimed behind him, going to the docks with his company from Starling. Emma looked at him, asking: "Are you serious?"

"You've seen how the people in this town think of me. Here's nothing that holds me. And I gather I owe you a trip back home", Killian said, pressing his lips together in what looked like a discreet smile. Soon they were back at the docks. The sun was setting by now and drowned the harbor and the Jolly Roger in a deep orange light. They had arrived in the twilight this morning and now that they went back they couldn't believe this day really had happened.

Felicity felt as though all of this was a weird dream and when she woke up she would be lying with her head on top of her computer keyboard at her desk because she'd fallen asleep, waiting for Emma to come home. The pirate shouting, "Get ready to set sails", didn't help at all.

"Hey", Emma said, joining Felicity at her spot next to the ship's rail a short while later. "Hey", Felicity replied, without looking up. "I think we need to talk", Emma offered. Oliver saw the sisters and decided to give them privacy by going to Killian who steered the ship, standing at the helm which he held with his hook.

"Listen, all I ever wanted was protecting you and starting to cooperate with Arrow was the most risky thing I could have done. I knew that, so I wanted to keep you away from this and that's when I started to lie. To protect you. And at some point I got lost in this maze I created myself", Emma said, opening up completely.

Felicity listened closely to what she had to say. "Emma, I know all you did your whole life was protecting me but we're both grown ups now. I can bear the truth because at the end of the day it comes to light anyways. You should know that."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I told myself it was okay to lie to you in order to protect you but that was wrong. Can you forgive me?", Emma asked with a warm smile. Felicity opened her arms and gave her sister a long and genuine hug. "Consider yourself forgiven."

"Ladies, that was a crazy adventure for sure but believe me when I say, I'm glad as soon as I kick some real criminal asses back in Starling", Oliver announced as the closing word of the day. The sisters agreed and they talked about needing some sleep back home, this time not disappearing below deck.

Hours later, they arrived in Starling City, but instead of finding it as quiet as a big city before the rush hour could possibly be, they arrive in a city ruled by chaos. Police sirens, blue lights flashing and screams.

"There goes my eight hours sleep", Felicity sighed, not able to hide a yawn.

"What the hell happened here?"


	11. Chapter 11

"How is it possible for a person to have this many problems?", Felicity wondered, listening to the sounds of chaos in her hometown.

"Remember what I told you about the natural state?", Oliver gave as an answer, moving the corners of his mouth in a discreet smile. However, he was looking worriedly around at the smoke in the Glades and the red and blue lights, shining alternately, in Starling.

"It would appear the natural state took me hostage now, too", Felicity stated, thinking of all the things that have happened since she found out about her sister's secret activities.

"It would appear you're exaggerating", Emma saw Felicity's point and could identify with it just too much but decided not to enlarge upon this feeling.

"Okay ladies, we should probably find out what's going on", Oliver said, looking at Emma and then at Felicity. "I'm offering my services", Killian said, joining the others at the docks where they were on firm ground. 'At least we're back home', Felicity thought, heaving a sigh of relief which got broken by her own high-pitched exclamation caused by the sudden disappearance of Oliver. With the help of a gadget similar to Kim Possible's and a few quick movements he vanished out of sight, running over the rooftops.

"What is he doing?", Killian asked the question Felicity had written in her facial expression. "I have no idea. That happens all. The. Time. He just can't stay out of city affairs", Emma explained.

"So what do we do now?", Felicity looked at her sister, feeling like the 9-year-old that looked up to her big sister again. Emma noticed the look in her eyes and wrapped an arm around Felicity's shoulders. "I suggest we try to battle our way to the Arrowcave. Felicity, could you hack the local traffic cameras, so we can find out what's going on on the streets?"

Felicity removed Emma's arm and stared at her. "Please tell me you didn't just ask this question." "I'll take that as a yes", Emma said, taking her sister's hand. They started their way to the Arrowcave, Killian following close behind them.

In the meantime Oliver jumped over the rooftops of the Glades, getting closer to the city. The city seemed too loud for the early morning hours. He was worried and wondered what caused this chaos when he spot Detective Lance 30 feet below. He tried to listen to the conversation Lance had with another officer but he was too far away to eavesdrop. Oliver silently went down the fire escapes at the side of the building and waited until Lance separated from the other officers before he lowered himself completely. "Detective, what's going on?", he asked in his Arrow voice.

XxXxXxXx

"Try the glades first", Emma told Felicity, both of them watching the computer screen. Emma leaned forward, one hand on the desk and one hand around the backrest of the chair Felicity was sitting on. Felicity's manicured fingers flew over the keyboard. Killian wandered around in the hideout, examining pieces of Oliver's equipment. In the background another monitor showed the news but the people didn't know anything or at least they didn't give anything away in the news.

"There", Emma screamed, making Felicity jump and Killian nearly drop an explosive arrow.

"Did you find something in this…box?", Killian asked, returning the arrow and joining the women in front of the computer. "Go a few seconds back", Emma said, concentrating on the pictures on the screen. "Now I see it, too", Felicity said, pausing the picture.

"See what?", Killian asked, knitting his brows. "Pay attention to this man", Emma said, pointing at a figure in the background. Felicity pressed play and the three of them saw how the person moved. "He walks like a…zombie", Felicity realized and a cold shiver ran down her back.

"She means an 'undead'", Emma explained as she saw Killian's confused expression but it wasn't the term 'zombie' that bothered him. "Aye", he said, absentmindedly stroking his stubble. He watched the man until he knew why he seemed familiar to him. "Of course", he let out, drawing the girls' attention to him. "I didn't recognize him without my hook in his chest."

"Your hook?", Felicity questioned but Emma understood. "Are you saying he's one of the people you've poisoned?"

"Aye", Killian admitted, scratching the side of his face with his pointer finger, "Zelena must have enacted the magic that made them come to life again but because you knocked her out she didn't summon the undead." Emma turned around to Killian while he was speaking. "And therefore there are walking dead in Starling City now", she concluded.

"Great! I had the craziest day of my life. In case you don't know which one I'm talking about, it was yesterday. I'm wearing the same clothes for 48h already and I need a shower and some sleep and at the moment I can't decide which one I need more urgently. I could basically fall asleep in the shower and on top of that there are zombies in the city", Felicity took her glasses off and covered her eyes. She seemed to have a mental breakdown.

"I know exactly how you feel", Oliver announced, rushing into the room, "Well, minus the part about sleeping in the shower."

"Okay. Guys. We can't bury our heads in the sand now", Emma tried to motivate them, "Did you find something out, Queen?" Oliver looked at the computer screen.

"Indeed, I did but you obviously solved part of the puzzle already", he sounded kind of proud but then it didn't really surprise him because he was conscious about who he was working with. "I talked to Detective Lance and the SCPD found out what you did because – and that's the only news I have for you - they weren't able to kill the undead at least not without them rising again."

"How do you kill magically poisoned zombies?", Emma wondered. Oliver pointed at her as if he wanted to say 'That's the question'.

"In movies they have to fire at the zombies' heads", Felicity thought out loud. Killian wondered what a movie was. Emma rolled her eyes but Oliver surprised her by saying, "That's worth a try". Emma couldn't help but dropping her jaw while Oliver turned to Killian, "Approximately, how many people did you poison, _mate_?"

"I stopped quite a time before reaching an amount Zelena would have been satisfied with but I'd say 30, more or less." Emma saw that Killian felt bad about it. Hindsight is always 20/20. But Oliver's question wasn't about measuring Killian's fault.

"Alright we're splitting up in two teams. We try to find a way to kill - or whatever - the undead. Emma and I stay in contact. Felicity's going with me", Oliver looked at Emma to ask for her approval. Against his expectation Emma didn't disagree to him taking care of her sister again. The craziest and most magical day of their lives had involved some changes.


	12. Chapter 12

"They'd probably space out from the mortuary since this is the place where they've been last before being revived", Oliver remarked while the four of them were approaching the exit. On a normal day the rush hour would have lived up by now but the sounds outside were the same as in the moment they had arrived back.

"I asked Lance to give a statement on the news, telling everyone to stay inside and to keep windows and doors closed. That will make it easier for us out on the streets."

"Is that the man, this Lance?", Killian asked pointing at the monitor nobody had bothered to turn off. Since Killian was highly confused and amazed by this technology he did notice that the screen obviously was active but he didn't have the knowledge to change this state.

On the screen Detective Lance spoke into numerous microphones, advising the citizens to do exactly what Oliver as Arrow had told him. He ignored the journalists' questions that mostly focused on the paranormal creatures spotted the last hours and avoided the cameras as soon as he ended his statement.

"Wait", Emma ordered, making the others pause on the spot. "Queen, you said we'd try to kill or whatever them. Maybe we should whatever them _instead _of killing them. They're the last ones to blame for all of this."

Killian glanced up at this remark. He didn't feel in the position to speak his mind about it since he was the one who poisoned the people in the first place but he would feel a lot better if there still was hope for his victims. "Are you crazy, Jones? You're a pirate. Stop it with the sympathy already", his subconscious grunted. Killian couldn't help himself, though.

"Then what do you suggest?", inquired Oliver.

"Knock them out", Felicity supported her sister's objection, "until we find a cure."

"Our laboratories weren't able to find out of which essences the poison consisted, let alone find something effective against it", Oliver acknowledged, wanting to find another way now, too.

Emma thought about his words carefully. However, she didn't have an idea on hand. "We could cage them and then try to figure something out. Remember what you said last week? You were right. What we do is protecting the city and that means all of the citizens."

"Even the ones who turned undead", Felicity mumbled, considering herself part of the team since she'd apparently helped them for a long time already, whenever Oliver Queen brought her things like laptops full of bullet holes.

Although they didn't say another word about it, the four of them knew it was done deal they wouldn't do great harm to the undead.

"Let's get going then" Oliver called, leading the way. It have been hours since the Wicked Witch had enacted her spell and they knew the undead could be anywhere by now. Splitting up still seemed to be a good idea.

Emma took Felicity's arm, so she stopped before following Arrow outside. "Please, take care of yourself", Emma whispered, tightly hugging Felicity. "Only 30 of these creatures were able to make the city descend into chaos." Felicity returned the hug, squeezing Emma's arm as she let go. The sisters gave each other encouraging smiles.

When Emma and Killian left the Arrowcave after them, heading in the opposite direction, Emma looked back at Felicity and Oliver. Since she went downtown with Killian, they vanished further into the Glades.

Oliver rushed down the blocks. Felicity needed to take big steps to keep up with him. By the time he paused her breathing was quite heavy. They were in a narrow street the rising sun didn't reach. It almost felt like night or at least a cloudy November day. "Hide", insisted Oliver, pointing at a dumpster. Felicity crouched down behind it and used the break to draw breath.

Oliver crouched down beside her, setting his bow on the street with one end. "So you kissed me, huh?", Oliver said, smirking.

Felicity forgot to control her breath. He had been unconscious and they'd been in a magic town but she couldn't tell why she had done this. It simply was embarrassing. "No worries. Won't happen again. Of course we can't be sure about this unless it felt gross which it didn't. Well it didn't for me. It was rather great, wait what?" She sputtered all of this quickly.

"Never mind, Felicity." Oliver hoped she wouldn't get a heart attack because of this.

"I mean the situation of course wasn't great."

"I know that. I just wanted to distract you."

"Distract-", Felicity asked but Oliver stopped her by tugging at her elbow.

"Run!", Oliver screamed, pulling her on her feet. They weren't the only people in this street anymore. Three men chased them, looking like they didn't have a personal mind. Felicity did as instructed while Oliver shot one of the explosive arrows, intending to knock them out with the explosion by aiming at a wall next to them. As the arrow hit its target Oliver took Felicity and vanished on a projection of one of the houses around them. She let out a surprised shriek.

"They've been following us for a few blocks already, I'm sorry if I scared you", he apologized. Felicity took another deep breath. She managed a nod to make sure she was okay. Oliver looked down on the three chaser. They lay on the ground.

"It worked" Oliver stated, turning around to Felicity again. "What are you doing?" Felicity had pulled out her tablet, having one eye on the recordings of the nearest traffic cameras. "I'd like to be prepared for them next time, too. So I watch out for those _creatures _around the closest blocks."

But she also spotted some of the poisoned people further afar. Oliver looked over her shoulder. "I think that's close to where Emma and Killian are now. Wait, I'll tell her."

"I got this, Mr Queen", Felicity's fingers flew over her tablet as they did over the keyboard. She slid a finger from the left to the right of the display. A map appeared, showing her where Emma or rather Emma's phone was at the moment. With another swipe the pictures of the traffic cameras appeared on the left side of the display. Emma indeed was quite close to this walking dead. "Earplug, please", Felicity held out her palm without looking up.

"Is it possible that they chase Emma and Killian?" Oliver questioned, observing the screen.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Emma and Killian walked down the pavements in the city, meeting only very few people who didn't see the news or did a good job at ignoring them. Killian was taking out his flask of rum when Emma wondered whether it was inexhaustible. Suddenly someone stormed around the corner, attacking Killian. "Killian", Emma exclaimed. He drew his sword and beat the offender hardly with the hilt.

"You're brilliant", Emma marveled. "No trouble at all", Killian replied, turning to her only to realize she had one hand at her ear. He remembered when she had told him about the device that made it possible for her to talk to Oliver. He looked around while she kept talking to someone else.

"Felicity thinks these people follow us" Emma told Killian a while later. "If I had to guess, I'd say they rather seem to follow me", Killian responded, pointing at the offender on the ground with his hook.

"Emma", Felicity's voice trembled. "Now's the time to find out whether they really are following you." Emma looked at Killian who had a frightened look on his face. She followed his paralyzed gaze. "By the look of it you're surrounded by a lot of _them_", Felicity stuttered.

"It appears that you are absolutely right", Emma quaked.

"Swan, they're following me. I'm certain about this. And even though I cherish my devilishly handsome face, here's my plan. Tell me where to bring them and then get yourself into safety", Killian suggested genuinely and urgently.

"No way. You don't know this city. I'll come with you."

"But my selfless plan-", Killian talked back. Looking around at the undead that were getting closer, Emma interrupted him, "Screw your plan. Run!"

_**A/N: Sorry, if this chapter is messy or I don't even know how to call it but I wanted to update today because I started this fic a year ago today and even though I didn't accomplish as much as I thought I would I'd like to thank all of you who read my story. This is my first attempt to publish something I wrote and I learned a lot and you helped me a lot with your reviews. I'm happy about every favorite/follow. So thank you thank you thank you for this first year. I appreciate your support. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**One year ago**

Emma left her office in the late afternoon hours. She walked by the other desks, carrying her car keys and her empty coffee-to-go mug in her hands. A colleague approached her and while holding a glass door open for her questioned with a sneer: "Hey Emma! The SCPD already trying to recruit you?" Emma just looked at him without responding. When she was opening the buildings' doors she realized it was raining pitchforks.

"Really?," she sighed. This morning the sky has been cloudless and blue which is why she had parked her car a block away to have a little walk along the parks' red autumn trees. With her face deep in the hood of her brown leather jacket she stepped outside, ignoring the park completely on her rushed way to her yellow Volkswagen bug. Once inside it she freed her ponytail from the hood and squashed the coffee mug between the seats. The car was so old it didn't have a proper cup holder.

The windshield wipers squeaked while the pouring rain was undoing all their efforts to wipe the raindrops from the glass. Emma was coming to a halt at a red light when her phone started ringing. She was about to answer the call by telling Felicity she was on her way home right away but the display told her it wasn't her sister but a blocked ID.

"Swan," she said, putting the phone between her ear and her shoulder to engage the gear.

"Any plans for your quitting time?," a distorted voice asked. Last week Emma would have been close to having a heart attack but now she was pretty sure she knew who the caller was.

"How do you know I'm clocking out now?"

"I was hoping we could talk about what happened the other night," the guy ignored her question. Truth be told both of them knew how he had found out.

"That sounds... but sure I'm done talking about it with curious people who stick their noses in other people's business," Emma admitted.

"Meet me at the docks. I sent you the address. I'm the guy with the green hood."

Now that was quite the elaborate conversation. And was that supposed to be funny at the end? A joke from Arrow? Emma shook her head and turned the car around, away from the town center. The traffic was slow but the further she drove out of the city the less cars she saw on her way until her yellow bug stopped all alone in front of an empty warehouse. Emma took another look on the address but she was right. It certainly was more likely for Arrow to meet here than in a fancy restaurant.

The rain had reduced to a drizzle and Emma put her hood back on. Contrary to her expectations the warehouse's inside wasn't as gloomy as the outside. Inside the guy she had caught a glimpse of a few days ago was waiting for her. As she approached him she once again removed her hood. Without Emma being able to see it Oliver Queen smiled at the way her ponytail, so similar to her sister's, popped out.

"Hi," Emma observed Arrow carefully. He stood, hiding his face in the shadow of his green hood and holding his bow lowered. "How are you?," the Arrow voice asked politely.

"A little exhausted by the media circus. They want to know everything about their Assassin Robin Hood. Their choice of words, not mine."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I trusted in your instincts to keep the details of our encounter for yourself," Arrow explained, posing more questions for Emma. "You trusted me? That sounds as if-"

"I had a worked out plan? Not quite." Emma's jaw dropped. "I have kept an eye on you. You're good. You've got great instincts. No one crashes one of Arrow's _You failed this city_ interviews. Not by accident, nor on purpose. But the fact that you did turn up proved your skills once more. Not to mention your help with this police detective. It's time for Arrow to have someone like that in his team."

"You mean I could help you. How?," Emma wondered why she actually considered this. But she always wanted to commit her life to help people, to save people and she simply knew that this was what Arrow did on his quest through the whole city.

"By doing what you always did added with cooperation and contact with me. Sometimes I could need a second opinion. Just know what it means," suddenly Arrow sounded more serious and Emma sensed it not only by the dramatic pause he put in his speech. "And that is," she inquired.

"Absolute quintessential trust."

Emma let the words take effect. But to her they didn't appear as big as they were. He trusted her, he has told her himself. And she didn't find a reason against it but one: her sister. She wouldn't be able to tell her. It was too big of a risk but she could keep one secret from her in order to keep her save.

"I'm in. I trust you," Emma offered. Arrow nodded and Emma saw what it the trust really meant to him. He raised a hand to take off his green hood. "Thank you. I'm Oliver Queen."

"Emma Swan but you know that of course," Emma took the hand he was offering her. "Queen," she added with a smirk but then she got it. "Holy shit as in Queens Consolidated?"

"That's the one." Oliver and Emma shook hands and affirmed their agreement and the beginning of a friendship in this warehouse.

"I don't get a super suit or a costume, do I?"

"No, that's not part of it."

"That's too bad because you should know I have a super power. I can tell when anyone is lying."

"Interesting. That means you really are genuinely trusting me without doubts."

"I didn't need to use it on you."

Both of them knew they made the right decisions and then Emma went back to her bug and drove home. Felicity would be waiting for her and Emma prepared to face her by telling herself that Oliver Queen may be Felicity's boss but Arrow wasn't. It was a bit shabby but it was well-intentioned.

**Today**

"Don't get me wrong, Swan. I trust you. Just where are we headed for?," Killian gasped, out of breath from being chased.

"I know about an old warehouse at the docks. No one is there and there aren't any neighbors either," Emma told him. They were running for a bit already and Emma knew by telling him she also told Felicity and Oliver of whom she was certain they had tabs on them. Oliver would know which warehouse she was talking about.

"Emma, Oliver wants me to tell you that we're coming to help you," Felicity's voice informed her, confirming Emma's theory.

Luckily they didn't see a lot of other people on their way to resettle twenty-eight magical revived undead people. When Emma spotted the warehouse in the distance she was turning to Killian. "We're almost there. I will open the gates and I need you to go inside so our friends behind us follow you. At the far end of the warehouse is a back entrance. So you can get out. Then we will lock up the building from both sides."

"A sneaky plan. You'd make a hell of a pirate." Emma smiled at that comment and sped up to make the plan happen. She could only hope it would work.

Killian arrived at the warehouse just in time to find the gates already opened by Emma. Watching the scene, Emma thought how stupid it looked that there were about thirty people following one man in black leather as if he had stolen cherished goods from each of them. Killian stopped in the middle of the building and turned around, yelling, "Wanna kill a human?"

"What the hell?," Emma murmured, rolling her eyes. But it worked and soon she closed the door behind the last of these zombies and locked it with an old rusty chain. Nearly at the same time a rumbling from the other side of the house appeared. "Damn it," Emma thought and ran to the back way. From the other side of the door Killian knocked his fist and kicked his feet against it . The door was locked. "Swan!," he shouted desperately. "The door is stuck!"

"Killian", Emma replied. She observed the door. It opened inwards. "Killian, step away from the door." Safety catch of her gun off she kicked the door open. Killian was forced against the wall next to it. Emma shot the undeads closest to him, aiming at their legs in order not to kill them. Killian escaped the room immediately and tried to close the door with Emma. There was no padlock for the device. Maybe they could find another way to bar the door. They had to.

"A pirate is prepared for everything," Killian smirked, putting his hook through the whole of the old locking mechanism. "Well, you can't stay there forever," Emma teased.

"I can bear it for a bit but I'd rather you go somewhere safer." Emma nodded. She decided to head for Oliver and Felicity and to return with a proper solution to lock up the door as soon as possible. She believed Killian could care for himself but for him this door meant life or death.

Before Emma left Killian spoke. "Swan, thank you."

She looked at him. "Don't think I'm doing this for you", she answered coolly.

* * *

But when Emma returned with Oliver and Felicity a while later the warehouse was empty. Killian had left. A trace of blood from the zombies, how Felicity liked to call them, that Emma had shot led to Killian's ship. It was gone, too, and along with it the captain and the people he had poisoned so many days ago.

For Emma, Felicity and Oliver and the people in Starling City it meant they could calm down a bit. The events of the last days have been quite the adventure but when Felicity and Emma talked about it after the eagerly anticipated shower and well deserved sleep the only thing on Emma's mind was Killian's disappearance.

"I don't understand it. I didn't realize it in that moment but I started to trust him and now he's gone just like that. Without saying a word," she recalled, poking her breakfast cereals with her spoon.

"I get it," Felicity grinned, "You like the dashing pirate."

"No." Felicity raised an eyebrow at Emma's answer. "Look who's talking," Emma exclaimed, "_You_ fancy your boss."

"We weren't talking about me. C'mon, Emma. Do you like him?"

"No," Emma repeated but took a walk to the docks with a chai latte more often than usual and looked at the horizon. One day a few weeks later when Emma sat on a bench, sipping coffee while watching the sun rise, a sailing ship appeared at the horizon. Majestically it approached the city in the orange light of the new day. Emma couldn't take her eyes off the ship. She simply knew that it was the Jolly Roger but she waited for it to be close enough for her to recognize it. Only then she allowed herself to be excited.

A while later Killian prepared the plank and then twenty-eight totally normal mortal people walked down the plank followed by Killian. Emma didn't believe her eyes. Killian spotted her and they approached each other. Emma smiled at him and shook her head in disbelief.

"How did you do this?"

"I'm a hell of a captain," Killian grinned, "but I also happened to have powder made of poppies on my ship. Knocked them out and then I drove them to Storybrooke to let someone cure them."

Emma decided not to question the poppy powder part, nor the Storybrooke part any further. "Why didn't you say good-bye."

"It was a short term plan and it was my own fault I had to put right. I didn't know whether it would work and didn't want to raise your hopes. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"Oh no. No you didn't. It was a selfless plan after all," remarked Emma.

"Not completely after all. I could clear my name. My code. It feels like a new beginning."

"And how does your new beginning look like," Emma questioned carefully because she didn't want her intention to be obvious.

"I stay, of course. You still have to explain that talking device to me and in addition to that I think we make quite the team." Emma was relieved to hear this but she didn't want to show it. They went to the Arrowcave where they found Oliver and Felicity in front of the computers. Seeing Killian, Oliver walked to a drawer and put out four glasses and rum which he has kept for that moment. He has been sure Killian would return.

"I guess our team got bigger," Oliver turned to Emma. "It did. We successfully recruited an IT-girl and a pirate" she agreed, smiling. The four of them each took a glass and Oliver poured the rum. Then he brought out a toast, "To Team Arrow."

"To Team Arrow," they repeated and they drank the rum more or less grimacing.

"By the way. There's a new crisis," Felicity uttered.

Killian let out a laughter. "I see how it works with you. There's always a crisis."

The end.

**A/N: I'm ending the story here. There is not enough time for me to write and I feel like now is a good time for the story to end. But it was a great experience and I plan to write more fanfiction on here at some point. Let me know if you have ideas or requests. Thanks for all your support. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
